


Two Left Feet

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Antoine promptly breaks his spine minutes later, F/M, probably the most awkward hospital visit ever, two dorks hopelessly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: In which Antoine decides to put his feet at risk.





	Two Left Feet

Bunnie’s ears perked up once she heard the classical music playing. Antoine must have wanted some ambiance for the night. Her curiosity piqued when he approached her.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

Antoine’s request was sudden. Even more surprising was how calm and composed he was as he said it. Bunnie Rabbot-D’Coolette, lounging on her chair, was more surprised than confused. Her husband gave her a relaxed and reassuring smile, bowing to her level and extending his hand to her. After a few moments of quaint silence, Bunnie replied with a dignified and intellectual response.

 

“Why?”

 

She meant no ill will, only curious at his unexpected behavior. Antoine merely shrugged, beaming a loving smile to his lovely wife. “A man can dance with his love, _non_?”

 

Flattered, Bunnie returned his smile. She took his hand, watching as Antoine shifted her to a waltz position; his right hand at her hip and his left entwined with her right hand. Bunnie shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

 

“Erm...I’m not too sure ‘bout this, sugah-Twan.” she was never particularly versed in the waltz. “I don’t think these legs were built fer dancin’.” she looked down to her mechanical legs; a constant reminder that she needed to be wary. One wrong step could break his, or anyone’s, feet in seconds.

 

Antoine still grinned brightly. His head craned slightly upwards to lock eyes with her. She loved whenever he did that. It made her feel majestic, the way he’d gaze and marvel at her up close.  “Ah but _ma cherie_ , zere is nothing to zink about.”

 

She could tell he was doing that on purpose. His accent never failed to tickle her. Still, she found herself conflicted. “Mmm...I dunno if I should. Or _can_ fer that matter.”

 

Antoine chuckled. And they called _him_ the skittish one. “Allow me to lead, _mon amour_.”

 

The music continued. A slow and steady pace that Antoine followed.

 

_Un...deux...trois..._

 

_Un...deux...trois..._

 

Their hands entwined, Antoine led them around the living room in a waltz. His steps were immaculate, pristine as he maintained eye contact with his wife. Bunnie, albeit clumsily, followed his movements.

 

They moved at a slow pace. Antoine was most likely allowing her to feel comfortable first. He maintained a calm pace, all while positioning himself accordingly with their difference in height.

 

As the two locked eyes, Bunnie could see. Antoine was _happy_. He was overjoyed that he was able to share this moment with her. Bunnie felt the same. In their crazy lives where survival was not guaranteed, where they fought ongoing battles and struggle for their freedom, it was difficult to find room for happiness.

 

That didn’t stop them.

 

They were still together. Whether dancing in their living room or in the front lines with the Freedom Fighters. They were married and that’s all that mattered in the end.

 

Bunnie began following his movements with fervor. Their pace quickened and Antoine beamed. They dipped and dived, Antoine holding Bunnie in his arms, their unspoken trust the only communication they needed. Blissful silence, the two of them merely enjoying each other’s company.

 

Bunnie twisted and twirled in beat to the music. She moved to the rhythm much like her husband did. The world around them disappeared. The music left them entranced. Their problems faded away, leaving only a burning love, care, and devotion the two shared for each other.

 

Antoine’s eyes locked with hers. He saw his dreams, his _future_ with this woman. Settling down in Knothole, raising a _family_ with her, days and nights of blissful peace and joy. It seemed like an eternity away but with Bunnie at his side, it couldn’t be any more worth it.

 

His train of thought broke as he now found himself at Bunnie’s mercy. She dipped him effortlessly, Bunnie’s natural, roboticized strength toying him with ease. He was suddenly facing upward, treated to the half-lidded eyes of one smug rabbit. “ _Trè-très bien_.” Antoine squeaked, as his face lit scarlet.

 

Bunnie lifted him, twirling her husband off his feet. Her natural strength never ceased to impress. As the song faded, their lips met. They embraced, thankful to whatever divine power that allowed them to savor this moment.

 

They reluctantly separated, satisfied enough to longingly gaze at each other. “Shall we be dancing again, _chère_?”

 

“Actually, I had a different kind of ‘dance’ we could do.” Bunnie winked, her voice smooth as velvet. Her eyes now half lidded as her arms wrapped around her husband’s shoulders. “If yer willin’, sugah-Twan.”

 

Her answer came in the form of the coyote hefting her up in a sudden burst of strength and whisking her off to her quarters.


End file.
